Castle and the Captain
by stanaxbanana
Summary: Insert for 7x06, 'The Time of Our Lives'. Vague spoilers for the episode. "The break room's over there." What if Beckett followed?


**A/N: Episode insert for 7x06. Smut. Because after **_**that**_** lip bite, how could I not? AU within AU. Kinda like Inception, I guess.**

* * *

Let him hang around or try and get rid of him? It was a tough one, it really was but something within her had her answering before her brain could even tell her it was a bad idea. "Break room's over there." Beckett replied, watching as the writer's shoulders dipped a little in relief. She didn't know whether to believe his little story or not but the man really was one of her favourite authors and she never had been able to resist the way he told a story.

"I know," he shot back, walking confidently over to the break room as if he'd been coming in regularly for years. Odd.

Okay fine, he was attractive, she'd give him that. All that muscle and rugged handsomeness was even more arousing in person than simply seeing his face on a book jacket or splashed across page six. And those arms…_holy crap_…she drew her bottom lip between her teeth and supressed a smile. It was a ridiculous story he'd first presented her with – a book party? Consulting? Waking up next to her? – but she had to admit…waking up next to Richard Castle wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

Oh wait until she told Lanie! Her best friend would probably go into labour with excitement…Richard freaking Castle was here, in her precinct, cooking up some story about a relationship he had with her.

Beckett's mind wandered to what it would be like having a relationship with- wait, the guy was notorious for his hook ups, a relationship wasn't likely but sex…sex with Richard Castle was something she was totally on board with imagining. Her whole life so far had been consumed with her mother's murder, getting into the force, making detective and getting to work in homicide…being the youngest woman in the history of the NPYD to make captain – serious relationships hadn't really been on the cards.

_What're you waiting for?_ A little voice inside her head asked. _Go in there and talk to the guy…_

Chancing a glance over to the break room from where she still stood in front of the murder board, Beckett had to laugh at Castle taking an experimental sniff of the coffee they had in there.

"Tastes like a monkey peed in battery acid, right?" Beckett grimaced as she joined Castle in the otherwise empty break room.

"I didn't think about the coffee machine not being here," he muttered in response and Beckett frowned. Now, she wasn't one for believing the ridiculous, always followed the evidence, but the guy really did seem to know the place – and her.

"So…we have a coffee machine in the break room in your…story?"

"Umm…yeah…" Castle took another sip and almost spat it back out again, eyes darting up to his fiancée but not fiancée who was wearing a skirt and the captain of the precinct and he couldn't help it, even in this strange universe he found himself in, he was damn attracted to her. His eyes raked appreciatively over her body – despite the fact he knew every inch of it by heart – before landing back at her face, almost groaning when he saw she was chewing on her bottom lip again. "Come on, Beckett," he whined, "you know I have trouble controlling myself when you do that."

Her brow furrowed in confusion – still as adorable six years later – and it dawned on him that she had no idea what he was talking about. Man this was weird.

Beckett studied him for a moment before slowly edging towards him, taking small steps and watching in amusement as he backed towards the counter a little more. "Oh really?" She whispered, stopping just short of their bodies actually being pressed against each other. "Tell me, _Rick_, what else is it that I do that has you searching for some self-control?"

They were nose to nose now, her breasts scraping over his chest on every breath, a slight look of confusion mixed with arousal painted on his face. "Beckett…" he breathed out, trying – and failing – to regain some control of the situation. She might be his fiancée but that was in his world, in this world he was just Rick Castle, playboy author who apparently sung Let It Go with Idina Menzel.

"Shut up," she ordered before her lips claimed his own.

And in that moment, despite how crazy it had been since he'd come in here the previous day, he finally felt a sense of normality. Kissing Beckett felt like coming home, something familiar and safe and _oh shit_ she had to stop doing that with her tongue if she wanted him to behave himself…

"Beckett…" he attempted once more without much conviction.

"God, do you always talk this much?" She grumbled and Castle couldn't help but laugh…oh if only she knew…

But really, what was the harm in this? It was obvious he wasn't in the right universe right now and she was his fiancée, it wasn't exactly cheating. Besides, he'd be out of this weird dream thing anytime soon and being with her like this really was the only thing that felt normal right now.

Besides, his Beckett had always point blank refused sex in the break room.

Before either of them could say another word, Castle had spun Beckett around so that she was now the one with her back against the counter. Their lips met once again, hard and fast and furious and oh so good, hands sliding and squeezing and groping.

Castle worked a hand up Beckett's shirt, pleased to find that this version of her still chose lace bras, his fingers fumbling with the cup, trying his best to tug it down and give himself access to her breast. Her teeth were biting his lip now, her hands roaming up and down his back, tugging his shirt out of his pants so she could slide her hands over his bare skin. She gasped into his mouth when he pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, before swiping his thumb over the hard nub, relishing in her breathless little pants.

His free hand slipped down her body, past her waist and over her ass before sliding down her thigh and to the bottom of her skirt. His hand inched up her leg, pushing her skirt with it, finally coming to rest on the edge of her lacy underwear and he couldn't help but grin as she bucked her hips towards his hand, desperate for him to keep going.

Her lips trailed a path to his neck, suckling lightly and biting occasionally, her teeth digging into him as he swiped two fingers inside her underwear and into her heat. She was ready for him already and that was a turn on in itself, that even though this version of her didn't have a clue who he was, he could still do this to her, still get her worked up and wanting and needing. Wanting and needing _him._

Dragging some of her wetness upwards, he circled her clit lightly, his free hand catching her as her knees buckled. He had a slight advantage here, he wasn't going into this completely blind, he did know what did it for her and he'd be damned if he didn't show her that right now.

He kissed her again, tongues and lips crashing together as he slid two fingers deep inside her, pumping in and out of her as she groaned and slammed her hips into him. Her hands scrambled at his belt buckle, desperately trying to get it undone and give her access to him. He helped her out, the two of them shoving his pants down as she palmed him through his boxers, frantic and desperate.

"Fuck me, Castle," she husked into his ear and he almost lost it right there. He had some vague thought about the door to the break room being unlocked but it quickly disappeared when she shoved his boxers down and lifted herself up onto the counter top, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Castle shoved her skirt up until it rested on her hips and ripped her panties from her body, tossing them on the floor somewhere. Pushing his boxers all the way down, he moved himself closer towards her and positioned himself before pushing into her.

Their gasps and groans echoed around the room, the feeling of being so intimately together completely doing it for them both. Beckett tangled her hands in Castle's hair and kissed him deeply as he sped up his thrusts, the pair of them both so turned on that it really wouldn't take long for them reach their climax.

This was pure heaven, Beckett didn't know in what universe they had a relationship but right now she didn't care, all she cared about was the way he fit so perfectly inside her, as if they were actually made for each other.

"Come for me, Beckett," Castle gasped, slipping a hand down to where they were joined. "Now, baby…"

Beckett fell apart around him, clutching at him and biting her lip to stop her from screaming out too loud, her legs tightening around him in an effort to bring him closer and deeper. That did it for Castle, seeing her lose herself like that was all it ever took for him to join her, just knowing how much pleasure she got out of it.

The room was silent for a minute or two, save for their pants and gasps as they both tried to bring themselves back down to earth. Castle recovered first, reaching down to redress himself, standing back up to see Beckett grinning at him, hair all mussed up and wild, lips red and swollen, her skirt still around her waist.

"You know," she said aloud, still trying to get her breathing back to normal. "If it wasn't so ridiculous, after that I'd be tempted to believe your little story. How did you say we met again?"

* * *

"Okay, now I really think you've lost it," Beckett laughed and Castle shot her a curious look. They'd just got back to the precinct – together this time – and he was telling the story of what had happened in his dream state. "Oh come on, me being captain I can understand but jumping you in the break room? Without actually knowing you? Yeah right, Castle."

* * *

**A/N: I know the whole episode was AU and so I did wonder if Lanie and Beckett would be best friends but obviously Beckett still loved Castle's books so it wasn't completely unreasonable to believe!**

**twitter: holaitsjade | tumblr: cowboyscastleandkatic**


End file.
